LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Tuesday 19th July 2016' *Bushy Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Jay (inc juv), Little Egret, Mistle Thrush, 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Skylark, 60+ Starling, 1 Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Dollis Brook (Finchley): 6Juv, 1ad: Goldcrest, 1 Common Treecreeper (Samuel Levy) *KGV Reservoir: 1100c Tufted Duck (molting), 34 Little Egret, 17+ Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *Lewisham: 3 Peregrine over old Citibank Tower (Tom Moulton) *Richmond Park: 2 Little Egret on Beverley Brook (A Buxton) 'Monday 18th July 2016' *Barking Bay: c80 Shelduck, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Ringed Plover (local ad & juv), 1 Whimbrel, 3 Common Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gull (1 ad, 5 1cy), c.130 Common Tern inc 41 juv's, 70 Swift, 3 Swallow, 4 Sand Martin, 4 Yellow Wagtail (local family group ad female &3 juv's); bull Grey Seal (Nick Senior) *Brentford: 2 Little Egret on Thames by Brentford Ait viewed from Kew Bridge this am (Iain Darbyshire). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Egyptian Goose, f Pochard still with 2 ducklings, 9 Little Egret (equals site record), 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, singing Reed Bunting, plus activity at 12+ nests in House Martin colony (Andrew Haynes). *Hampton Court Park: Common Buzzard (over golf course), 2 Kestrel (including one over palace Kitchen Garden), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Skylarks at least, 2 Swift, Barn Swallow, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green Woodpeckers, Mute Swan broods of 4, 2, 2, and 1 (Spencer Neal) *KGV Reservoir: Common Scoter, 2 Dunlin, 10+ Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail (Neville Smith). *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 male Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher, 17 Black-headed Gull, 13 Common Swift, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap. Emperor & Southern Hawker Dragonflies (Neil Batten) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard (pair), Kestrel (fm), Goldcrests (pair feeding young in nest), Blackcap (m), Coal Tits (5), Nuthatch, Song Thrush, Swift, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 13:35, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & 25 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard. Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, 75 Swift, 4 Swallow, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Stock Dove, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, Jay, several Jackdaw, 6 Goldfinch & 56 House Sparrow - one of the highest counts here this century (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: ad Mediterranean Gull, Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew, 8 Yellow-legged Gull (Fraser Simpson). *Richmond Park: 2 Hobby hunting low over fields just inside Sheen Gate at 9:15pm (Tim Vine). *Wanstead Flats: At least 6 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, House Martin, Swift, 4 Little Grebe 10+ Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Coal Tit, 4 Goldcrest, singing Reed Warbler, Nuthatch, 3 Little Grebe, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 2 House MArtin, 10+ Swift (Nick Croft) *West Harrow: 65 Black-headed Gull - local numbers increasing much earlier than usual (Alex Massey) *Woodberry Wetlands: Greenshank, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Stock Doves, Egyptian Goose (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 17th July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwing, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Egret (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard). Garden Warbler singing - path to Main Hide, Common Whitethroat feeding young, Egyptian Goose. Butterflies: Gatekeeper, Red Admiral, Green-viened White, Large White, Marbled White, Comma, Speckled Wood, Ringlet & Small Skipper (Bob Husband, Shailesh Patel, et al NW London RSPB Group - Birdwalk) *Cranford CP: first juvenile Kestrel of the year, 2 juvenile Little Owls in usual place plus confirmed second family of LOs at new location (Wendy Marks) *Friern Barnet, Glebelands NR: Buzzard over south, Lesser Whitethroat (Paul Angus) *Greenwich Ecology Park: At least 12 Common Tern with 3 chicks, the oldest of which flew for the first time + one bird still sitting on eggs. 10+ Reed Warbler, Blackcap pair, singing Chiffchaff (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Hobby and several Purple Hairstreak near Spaniards Inn bit no sign Purple Emperor at nearby site 1700-1715 (Bob Watts) *Island Barn Res: 2 Oystercatchers, 1 Common Sandpiper (Chris Turner) *Millwall Outer Dock: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 1cy,&2cy, 10 House Martins (Nick Senior) *Middlesex Filter Beds and Millfields Park, Hackney: Red Kite over at 4.15 pm (Tom Stuart) *Morden-Old Rutlishians Cricket ground: 1 ad Peregrine chasing Starlings, 5 house Sparrow, 2 Pied Wagtail (Arjun Dutta) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Kestrel (feeding young), Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swift, Stock Dove (pair), Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *O2 Centre and eastwards: 2 juv Yellow-legged Gulls, 2 Oystercatcher, single Common Sandpiper pics here (Jamie Partridge) *Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap using sub song deep in brambles, 9 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Black-headed Gull, 17 Swift & a family of four rather emaciated foxes in the field behind the garden at 20:40 (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, Cormorant, Rook, 112 Jackdaw, 2 Green Woodpecker, 10 Stock Dove, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 12 Goldfinch, 11 Black-headed Gull, 4 Swallow (including 3 juveniles) & 10 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Village Gardens: Red Kite over at 14:41 & 4 Mistle Thrush (Jon Ridge). *Roding Valley Meadows NR: 320 Jackdaws (Barry Jones) *Rye Meads: 3 Garganey in eclipse Draper Hide (Herts website) *Ten Acre Wood area: only covered part of site with Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, 6 Swallow, 3 White-letter Hairstreak, 6 m Banded Demoiselle (brook) + m Emerald Damselfly (pond) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Trent Park: 3 Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Yeading Brook meadows: 3 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 2 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 16th July 2016' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine north over Wood Green Res 1012 also 35+ Black-headed Gulls, 25+ Swift (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Whimbrel through East 0852, f Pochard + brood of 2 (first breeding since 2007), 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern, Peregrine perched on new tower flats, 1 Egyptian Goose, 2 Grey Wagtail feeding in builders' enclosure (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Brockley and Ladywell Cemetery (SE4): Nuthatch (patch tick), 2 Blackcap, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Dunnock, Jay, Collared Dove, plus 11 species of butterfly including 44 Marbled White, 31 Ringlet, 8 Speckled Wood, 3 Large Skipper, 1 Small Skipper, 1 Common Blue, 1 Gatekeeper (Phil Laurie) *Bushy Park: juvenile Little Egret, Nuthatch (Mat Hare) *Cranford CP: 1 juv Little Owl, 1 male Kestrel, c15 Common Whitethroat adults and juvs, plus patch tick of 1 splendid Lesser Stag (Wendy Marks) *Gunpowder Park: 2 Yellow Wagtail (Neville Smirh). *Home Park: 3 Little Owl, Common Tern fishing in Hampton Wick Pond (Mat Hare) *Kew Bridge: 2 Common Sandpiper flew onto Oliver's Island just after noon (Frank Nugent). *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, c20 Common Sandpiper (Neville Smith) *Kingston Bridge: Common Tern, probably same bird as Home Park (Mat Hare) *Oxleas Wood: Goldcrest, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Swift, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Kestrel (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, 105 Black-headed Gull east, 4 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull & 45 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: Whimbrel, Hobby, 16 Yellow-legged Gull, 44 Lapwing, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher (Fraser Simpson) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: Buzzard, breeding pr Black-headed Gull with chick, 8 Common Tern + 1 chick, 2 Swallow, 15+ House Martin, Bullfinch, Purple Emperor, 3 White Admiral + 4+ Purple Hairstreak (Neil Anderson+ joint LNHS/RNHS group). *Rye Meads: 2 Garganey (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe (BirdGuides) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Little Egret, 7 Oystercatcher, Water Rail, 2 Common Tern, 2 Sand Martin upriver; also White-letter Hairstreak (Andrew Self) *Victoria Park: 100+ adult Black-headed Gulls congregated fly catching at height at 1550 over George Clinton at Lovebox also c50 Starling east (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: Garden Warbler doing alarm/contact calling, 16+ House Martin, 50+ Swift, 40+ Black-headed Gull anting over brooms then the park later, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), Skylark, Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: at least 7 Reed Warbler still on Shoulder of Mutton (3 ssinging birds), Coal Tit, Hobby heard, Pochard, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Whalebone Lane North, Romford: 3 Yellowhammers flying across from Giant Boot Sale site, to the crops in the farmers` field (Mick Charles) 'Friday 15th July 2016' *Brixton Hill: Sparrowhawk over Brixton Prison (Tony Stones) *Brookmill Park: Swift, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Belvedere: Pair of Kestrels, 3 Oystercatchers, Redshank, Reed Warblers, Linnets, 3 Teals, several Shelducks and chicks, Pochard (f) and young, Stock Dove, 2 Pheasants (f), calling Cetti's Warblers (Simon Worsfold) *Greenford UB6: Garden feeders am. 12+ House Sparrows incl juvs, adult & juv Coal Tit, adult and 4 juv Starling, Great Tit, juv Blue Tits ,Goldfinch (Martin Smith) *Gunpowder Park: 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch (Neville Smith). *Hackney Marsh: 12.45 -13.45. Kingfisher flew into nest hole, second brood; also 3 Stock Dove,1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, c10 House Martins & Swifts (Marcin Kempa). *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, (eclipse drake) Red-crested Pochard, Redshank, 10+ Common Sandpiper (Neville Smith). 2 Dunlin, c20 Red Admiral (Martin Shepherd) *Penge (SE20) 5 minute aerial "dogfight" between a Kestrel and a Peregrine over Penge Rec area. Peregrine eventually settled on St John's Church steeple. 10:15am (Jo East) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Goldfinch, 2 Pied Wagtail, juvenile Coal Tit, 6 Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull & 5 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 14 Black-tailed Godwit, 32 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, 1 Buzzard (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: 2 Reed Warblers in reed beds and willows to east of the restaurant (Toni Piccolo) *Southwark Park: 19 Canada Goose, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Blackcap, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 1 Stock Dove (John Cadera) *Streatham Hill c.5.00pm (back gardens nr Telford Ave / Thornton Ave junction): The distinctive call of a male Cuckoo was heard once, loud and clear, yet somehow I doubt my own ears. Rushed to open window, but nothing to be seen amid thick trees. (N. Granger-Taylor) ~ singing Cuckoos in July are scarce, but have occurred in past years - well done ''(JR). '' 'Thursday 14th July 2016' *Bow 3 Mills, Cody Wharf: 3 Little Egret, 3 Egyptian Goose, 5+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, 3 Great Black-backed Gull, Redshank, 2 Linnet, Shelduck, Grey Wagtail (JW Davies) *Clayhall: Buzzard over high heading SW (Brandon Anderson). *Cowley, Uxbridge: Greenshank over SW, calling, at 06.45 ~ (excellent record Roger - ''JR), whilst emptying moth traps. Moths included Box Tree Moth, second recorded individual for Middlesex. (Roger Morton) *Foots Cray: About 10 Common Swifts flying to and from house gables at Palm Avenue. Obviously nesting (Patrick English). *KGV Reservior: Goldeneye, Little Ringed Plover, 15+ Common Sandpiper, 3 Hobby (Neville Smith). *Hackney, N1: About 12 Mistle Thrush flying over Northchurch Road (five landed on TV aerial) (Michael Rank) *Pinner Road,Harrow (HA1): Peregrine - 1 adult & 1 juv (Shailesh Patel) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker including a juvenile on the feeding apparatus, Coal Tit, 4 Goldfinch, 11 Black-headed Gull & 7 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Whimbrel, 4 Dunlin, 23 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 2 Great Crested Grebe - pair, >2 young Grey Heron - fifth brood, Buzzard, Hobby, Common Sandpiper, adult Common Tern, 25 House Martin, Meadow Pipit - stopped briefly on its way north (J.Wilczur) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher time I've seen more than one here, one pursuing the other across the Lake this morning. This afternoon one Kingfisher fishing from a Willow N side of the Lake nearest the path and a f Peregine circling (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Common Buzzard, circling and calling loudly. (Samuel Levy) *Wallington: 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Lime Hawk Moth-landed on my sister. (Arjun Dutta) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, Kestrel, Little Egret, 5 House Martin and 1 Sand Martin amongst ~125 Swift (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 13th July 2016' *Alexandra Park:Reed Warbler singing between platforms 1 & 2 0650 but not evening also 8+ House Marting 2010 (Bob Watts) *Bushy Park: Common Tern (ringed), Kestrel, 6 House Martin, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Reed Bunting, 12 Sand Martin, 5 Skylark, Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Chandos Recreation Ground (HA8): Linnet singing at 7 pm (Deb Jackson). *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent. 9 House Martin nests (there may be more) of which at least 3 were in use. (Chris Rose) *East Acton: Hobby low over A40 + DuCane Rd in direction of Wormwood Scrubs just before 19.00 (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park:15 Common Tern, 12 adults & 3 young birds, 2 Swift, at least 3 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Hackney Downs. 2 adult and at least 6 juv Mistlethrushes foraging after the afternoon rain (Sue Barry) *Olympic Park: Hobby (JW Davies) *Kensington Gardens: Little Owl, lone Grey Heron walking among crowd ignored by them as they feeding Ring-necked Parakeets like a religious event http://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Open_your_arms;_embrace_the_birds.JPG, one so tame eating an apple on the grass I nearly trod on it (Michael Mac) *Mile End Park: 15+ House Martins at stadium 1800 (Bob Watts) *Pinner Road,Harrow (HA1): A pair of Peregrine Falcon seen at 09:30am. One of the pair was calling (Shailesh Patel) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite west at 16:19, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron over, 2 adult Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, 3 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Goldfinch & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 '''Sanderling', 4 Dunlin, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Whimbrel, 28 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, 6 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) All still present at 9:45am apart from Whimbrel. Another Common Sandpiper and 2 more Oystercatcher also. (Dante Shepherd) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Sanderling in Aveley bay from midday onwards. Also Common gull and 2 Curlew. (Dante Shepherd & Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Valley: Kestrel, Coal Tit, Swallows, House Martin,Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 3 Mandarins, Nuthatch calling. (Simon Worsfold) *Walthamstow Marshes: No sign of Common Rosefinch between 10.45 and 11.30 either near Anchor & Hope or railway crossing - other birders had been there from 8ish. (Tom Stuart) from at least 7 AM - Fernley Symons *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: Greenshank with Redshank flushed from W bank 17.15 also 1 LRP and min 5 Common Sandpipers (2 Redshank this am per Jamie P - Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 3 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark, 10 + House Martin, 30 + Swift, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: what sounded like a Greenshank called once (Shoulder of Mmutton), 2 Little Egret, pair of Little Grebe with young, pr of Great Crested Grebe, Nuthatch calling, 2 singing Reed Warbler, House Martin, 50 + Swift (mostly over Ilford), Ruby Tiger (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine, Sparrowhawk carrying a small bird SE (to Abney Park?), Coal Tit, ~20 House Martin & 3 Sand Martin amongst 150+ Swift (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 12th July 2016' *Alexandra Palace station: Kingfisher flew from Tunnel Res along platform at head height 0700 then doubled back heading in New River direction Wood Green (Bob Watts) *Barn Elms playing fields, SW13: juv Kestrel, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Crow - pair with 3 juvs (J.Wilczur) *Battersea Power Station: 10+ House Sparrows and Starlings feeding on pile of waste in waste depot - 2+ House Sparrow nests in derelict residential block, in a few years this will have all gone to be replaced by luxury residential/retail complexes with no room for sparrows? (Michael Mac). Could any of the developers be persuaded to put up sparrow nest boxes in exchange for looking eco-friendly? JB They are going to put up Peregrine boxes so why not for sparrows and Starlings? MM *Bexley: Kingfisher along River Shuttle (Patrick English) *Brentford: Little Egret numbers steadily building over last c. 3 weeks, peaking at 8 on 11th, on Thames and Brentford Ait opposite Waterman's Park (Mike Gilbert per Iain Darbyshire). *Brent Reservoir:17.00 Redshank,2 Lapwing,Common Sandpiper;Reed Bunting, Reed Warbler,Chiff-chaff,Blackcap,Whitethroat all singing;Little Egret,10 House Martin,2 Common Tern.Reported earlier by another birder 4 Little Ringed Plover,Green Sandpiper,2 Egyptian Geese (Francis O'Sullivan) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, 2 Green Woodpecker, Little Owl, 6 Reed Bunting, Swift. (Ian R Watson) *London Wetland Centre: 8 Mute Swan - four pairs no young seen, 4 Mandarin Duck, 5 broods of Mallard, 11 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 5 Pochard, 9 broods of Tufted Duck, 1 juv Little Grebe, adult Great Crested Grebe, 9 Grey Heron, 6 Cormorant, juv Peregrine over, Hobby perched during rain, 25 Lapwing, 4 Common Tern - 2 pairs no young seen, 52+ juv and 6 young Black-headed Gulls - from 66+ nests, 2 Kingfisher - pair mating by nesting bank, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Stock Dove, 9 Swift, 2 House Martin, 100 Sand Martin - 50 nesting pairs per wwt volunteer, 35 Starling, 12 Jackdaw, 16 Crow - including 7+ juvs (J.Wilczur) Artic Tern dropped in on Main Lake (8:30-8:45 ish) S.Barry *Mill Hill NW7 (Mill Hill Broadway): 2 Grey Wagtail calling from shop roofs, then on pavement (Andrew Haynes) *Minories, EC3N: Female Grey Wagtail outside 4th floor office window carrying food (Bob Graves) *Pinner Road, Harrow (HA1): A pair of Peregrine Falcon (Shailesh Patel) *Purfleet: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, 4 Dunlin, 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 3 Redshank, 18 Lapwing (Fraser Simpson) *Regent's Park: Common Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, 4 House Martin (Dante Shepherd) *Rotherhithe: adult Sandwich Tern off Greenland Pier 7.27-7.29pm calling and headed off downriver; also 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gull (Richard Bonser) *St James's Park: Common Sandpiper my second Park record, feeding N side of Duck Island, flying over Lake when spooked. Our newly resident Kingfisher flew past a couple of times and for a minute sat opp the Sandpiper eating a fish. Still there at 14:50 now on the Pelican rocks (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley: 9 Swift, 8 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Rook, also 2 Marbled White in `owl' field, 4 Ringlet and 3 Comma (John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GP: Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Common Gull, 2 juvenile Lesser Black-backed Gull (probably from nearby nest colony), 2 Reed Warbler (David Booth/Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] 07:20 (BirdGuides) but no sign 9:10-11:10 (Gareth Richards; seen again 11:10 (BirdGuides). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Oystercatcher and 3 Common Sandpiper on Lockwood, usual pair of peregrines (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: Sand Martin, 10+ House Martin, 30+ Swift, Little Egret, 4 singing Meadow Pipit, 2 singing Skylark, fem/juv type Reed Bunting, singing Goldcrest, Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) Monday 11th July 2016 *Alexandra Park: Little Egret on grass bank in SW corner Wood Green Res 0650 (Bob Watts). Still there 13.00. Also seen at same place on Saturday and Sunday (Greg Smith) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 4 Egyptian Goose pair and two goslings, 8 Mandarin Duck 2 eclipse male, female and 5 juvs, 2 Shoveler eclipse male and female, female Pochard, 5 Tufted Duck, 3 adult Black-headed Gull incl one with white darvic - 27N7 on left leg (Robert Callf) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): at least 12 House Sparrow & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Hammersmith: 2 Peregrine Falcon (juvenile m eating on 1 Lyric Square, f on Landmark House - Charing Cross Hospital family) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Kensington Gardens: 3 Little Owls in the sweet chestnut near the west side of the long water. 1 was already out of the nest hole near the top of the tree, two more emerged from the hole while I was watching. Later two Blackbirds were scolding the bird near the tree top. Also 8 Red-crested Pochards, a dozen or so Common Pochards, 25+ Swifts, 2 Green Woodpeckers, and another 25 species, all between 20:15 and 20:55 (Toni Piccolo) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, 4 Goldfinch (inc juvenile on feeders) & 5 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Mediterranean Gulls, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Oystercatcher, 10+ Yellow-legged Gulls (Dante Shepherd) *River Thames, Tower Hill to Rotherhithe: Grey Wagtail, House Martins at St Saviour's Dock and at Rotherhithe, 16 Canada Geese plus one Chinese Goose, several House Sparrows at Rotherhithe (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] showed briefly on aerials above Anchor & Hope pub at 08.30 (Stuart Bevan); heard once around 13:00 and seen briefly opposite Anchor and Hope about 14:30 but NOT singing today in general (Nick S) *Wanstead Flats: young Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (one carrying food), 3 singing Skylark, young Reed Bunting, singing Goldcrest, 5 Little Grebe, 13 House Martin, 20 + Swift (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: 7+ Reed Warbler (3 singing), 3 family groups of Goldcrest, 3 adult Great Crested Grebe (pair mating on nest), 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 20+ Swift, 3 Gatekeeper (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, Peregrine, Kestrel (Chris Farthing) Sunday 10th July 2016 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 5 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper & Linnet over (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff, 20 House Martin, Little Owl, 40 Swift. (Ian R Watson) *Eaton Park Road, N13: House Martin feeding at 16:05 then flew W. Not a breeding bird so either adult or juvenile on the move (Katy McGilvray) *Greenwich: 5 Yellow-legged Gull (2 ads, 2nd-summer, 1st-summer and juvenile) on mud by O2 at low tide; also Common Sandpiper on foreshore (Richard Bonser) *Grovelands Park: 8 Great Crested Grebe pair, two juvs (2nd brood) and four chicks (3rd brood), 9 Mute Swan pr and seven cygnets, 12 Egyptian Goose pr and ten goslings, 6 Mandarin Duck, 4 male Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck 14m 2f, drake Pochard x Tufted Duck hybrid (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Kingfisher, 2 juvenile being fed by adult, Peregrine frequenting area around the transmitter throughout afternoon (Frank Nugent). *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite low north-west at 15:34, male Sparrowhawk, 30 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Pied Wagtail, 5 Black-headed Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull & 8 Goldfinch - garden day total: 31 species ~ (goofed on Chaffinch, or I would have broken the garden day record) (Jon Ridge). * Sydenham Hill Wood: Hobby hunting over main clearing at 14:00 (Daniel Greenwood LWT) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] briefly on aerials above Anchor & Hope pub at 06.15 (David Capper), then again at 08.20 (Richard Bonser et al); showing well on aerials on + off 08.45-09.10 (Neil Anderson) - Would anyone like to add photographs of this bird to the wiki? Might be worth contacting Tony Brown-some great shots on his blog "the cowboybirder" - I've uploaded one of mine from last sunday (J.partridge). Thank Jamie - nice! '' *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - c6 Common Sandpipers, 1 LRP; High Maynard - pr Red-crested Pochard, drake in eclipse (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Juv Peregrine hunting over Alexandra pond and landed on pitches, 7 House Martin circling over several parts of the Flats, 2+ Skylark singing, Meadow Pipit singing, Fledgling Gt Spot Woodpecker in Copse. Also, Purple Hairstreak in Long Wood. (James Heal) *Wick Wood E9: Kestrel, 4 Swift, 4 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow (Harry Harrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: Buzzard SE at 7am, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Egyptian Geese, Kestrel, newly fledged Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) '''Saturday 9th July 2016' *Battersea Cats and Dogs Home: 3 Peregrines over (Michael Mac). *Bentley Priory: 8 Mandarin on lake. 45 species recorded. Oh! and an unseen, unidentified bird calling in flight while I was deep in Heriots Wood. Whatever it was, it wasn't common (Richard Francis). *Bookham Common: Red Kite, Buzzard, female Roe Deer,, Purple Emperor, several White Admiral + Silver-washed Fritillary (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, 5 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Little Egret, 8 Common Tern, 4 Egyptian Goose, 150+ Swift, Garden Warbler, Reed Bunting singing (Brent Birders) *Dagenham Chase: 2 Kingfishers, Swallow, House Martins, Swifts, Little Egret, Pair of Blackcaps, Reed Bunting, Linnets, 8 Lapwings, Common Terns. (Simon Worsfold) *Deodar Road-Putney: House Martin's fledging, 2 dead below 1 nest, male House Sparrow squatting another nest (Michael Mac) *Greenwich: juvenile Yellow-legged Gull (1st of year) on mud by the O2; also 3 juvenile Lesser Black-backed Gulls tended by adults (Richard Bonser) *Hampstead Heath: Greenshank 'over at precisely 07:27 just ahead of rain. Calling loudly and repeatedly, audible from some distance, then right over Parliament Hill from where I had an unimpeded view, flying strongly W (Frank Nugent). *Pinner (HA5): Tawny Owl heard at 03:43 & Song Thrush tuning up at 03:35. Later; 2 Red Kite low over garden at 14:28 & a second moulting bird at 15:19, 4 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Black-headed Gull including a juvenile, 45 Swift mostly south-west, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch. Also; a Comma butterfly (Jon Ridge). *Stanwell Moor (Hithermore pit): 2 Water Rail calling (C.Lamsdell) *Swanscombe Marsh: 4 Little Egret, 4 Marsh Harrier, Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, Common Sandpiper, Bearded Tit (Andrew Self) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: juv Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Little Grebe, Little Egret, Hobby, Garden Warbler 8 Tree Sparrow, Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel. (S Blake et al) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH]] singing on TVs masts by pub (G.Gram) *Wandle Creek-wandsworth: m Peregrine caught starling (Michael Mac) *Wanstead Flats: 20 + House Martin, 100+ Swift coming through at 05:00, 4 Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), 2 singing Skylark (3 birds), singing Goldcrest, 10 + Black-headed Gull through (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Tern on Heronry briefly at 06:00, 3 Nuthatch calling loudly by Grotto (Rob Sheldon), 3 singing Reed Warbler (4 birds), young Great Crested Grebe took its first flight round Shoulder of Mutton, 2 adults on Heronry, 3 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Pochard, singing Goldcrest, Kestrel, 30 + Swift (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Egyptian Geese, Coal tit family of 4+, 2 Sand Martin amongst Swifts, Little Egret, pair Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) Friday 8th July 2016 *Battersea Park Lake: Little Egret Last time 2013, Mute Swans 9 cygnets, 3 swift (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 2 juv Green Woodpecker (North Marsh) plus maybe a different Common Sandpiper on East Marsh; 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 4 Egyptian Goose (East Marsh), 70+ Common Swift, 8+ Common Tern (Bill Haines) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: eclipse male Shoveler (Robert Callf) *Crystal Palace Lake: pr Egyptian Geese 6 goslings first time bred here, pr Mute Swans species absent for several years (Michael Mac). *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Common Buzzard over at 13:52 (Jon Ridge). *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: 8 House Martin, 1 juv Green Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 4 pairs Common Tern, one with two chicks, pair Black-headed Gulls with two chicks (David Jeffreys) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 13 Swift, 7 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, adult Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull & 3 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at the E end of the Lake again (Frank Nugent). *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Greenshank, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, c50 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 14 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, Red Kite, 4 Tree Sparrow, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (adult fem + 3 fledged young) increasing numbers of adult Black-headed Gulls returning, only one juv. (S Blake, R Coombes) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']], singing from roof tops either side of Anchor and Hope pub at 7:32am and 7:44am and then flew to marsh south of railway line (G Sawtell) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Little Ringed Plover (inc juv), 2 Common Sandpipers, increase of Black-headed Gulls inc couple of juvs, many more Tufted Duck too (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 14 House Martin, 10+ Swift, 2 adult Little Grebe with 2 young, f Pochard, 2 singing Meadow Pipit, singing Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 8+ Reed Warbler (3 singing birds), 2 House Martin, 10+ Swift, Kestrel, Little Egret, 2 Great Crested Grebe nest building, 3 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Little Egret, pair Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) Thursday 7th July 2016 *Barnes Common: Marbled White (R.Kaye) *Beaconsfield - Buzzard perched on post in landfill site adjacent to north side of M40 just before Junction 2 - However, I have seen this bird several nights on the same post so I am beginning to suspect it is not a life bird but a very good decoy. I can only manage glimpse as a drive past on my commute between London and High Wycombe.... hopefully someone will be able to verify if this is genuine sighting or a decoy for some particular reason (Birderman Kish - Osterley Birding Group) *Brookmill Park: Swift, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 1 Curlew, 2+ Redshank, 10 Lapwing, Shelducks w 2 small young, 2+ Reed Buntings, 2 singing Reed Warbler, Linnets, Kestrel, c25 Common Terns, also Grey Seal (Joe Beale) *Crossness: Thamesmead: Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Terns, Stock dove, Linnets, Reed Warblers. (Simon Worsfold) *East India Dock Basin: Mandarin juv - first record since 2012, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Tufted Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Blackcap male + juv, 2 Reed Warbler singing (John Archer) *Hackney Marsh: Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Oakwood Park, N14: 10 Tufted Duck female and a brood of nine ducklings Conservation Pond, 2 singing male Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler song switching, 6 juv Greenfinch (Robert Callf) *Olympic Park (Greenway): Little Ringed Plover (James Palmer) *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard over at 12:17, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 15 Swift, adult Black-headed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 2 Whimbrel, Curlew, Green sandpiper, Dunlin, 3 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher showing very well this morning and briefly this afternoon (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] showing well on large willow and close up on small bush next to tow path opposite Anchor & Hope pub 16:45hrs (Micky Orme) Also party of 5 Jay on marsh, Sand Martin (Peter Beckenham) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 12pm - 1pm visit: - 1 Ad Mediterranean Gull flew from Lower Maynard and landed on No. 4 - 12.50pm, pr Little Ringed Plover on Lockwood, Great Black-backed Gull and pr Lesser Black-backed Gull attacked 4 baby Shelducks on Upper Maynard - Lesser Black-backed took one before the Mum came back! Juvenile Reed Bunting, 7 Little Egret including 1 Juvenille in the area (Davey Leach). 2 Peregrines, 4 Kestrels, Sparrowhawk, Several Common Terns, Linnets, Stock Dove. (Simon Worsfold and Magnus Anderssen). Lockwood: 6 Little Ringed Plovers along East bank c13,00, also pr Shoveler (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: Male Reed Bunting, 6 + House Martin, 5 + Swift, singing Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 3 + Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: at least 7 reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), including 3 males singing, Nuthatch, Great Creste Grebe nesting on Heronry, 3 Little Grebe, Pochard (Nick Croft) *Warren Farm, Southall (TQ1478): 60 Swifts feeding over the meadows at midday. (P J Belman) Wednesday 6th July 2016 *Alexandra Park: Male Whinchat cricket scrub am (Alan Gibson, Ian Lycett) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Swallow NW, 16 Black-headed Gull W, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond, 2 Kingfisher. 06:00-07:00 (Frank Nugent). *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 adult male Reed Bunting, 1 Kingfisher, 25 Common Swift, 2 Summer Black-headed Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Emperor Dragonfly, 3 Banded Demoiselle, lots of Meadow Brown butterflies (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Common Tern including one of a pair being fed by the other, brood of 7 Gadwall ducklings, 2 Kingfishers mating (at least 4 times) but a different male to the first pair that (probably) bred, 2 Whitethroat, 2m Reed Bunting and probable pair Sedge Warblers all collecting insects for young, lots of Reed Warbler. One Red Admiral and 1 Small Tortoiseshell, several Comma, lots of Meadow Brown butterflies (Martin Honey) *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard north at 15:28, Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron north-east, 19 Swift, 3 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, 6 Black-headed Gull & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *RSPB Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel, Dunlin, 2 Curlew, Mediterranean Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 14:50 (Frank Nugent). *Trent Park: Sand Martin S 13:07, Hummingbird Hawkmoth nectaring at Bramble blossom (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: summer plumage adult Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 49 Lapwing, Red Kite, Garden Warbler, 6+ Reed Warbler, 2 Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake et al) *Walthamstow Marshes. No sign of Common Rosefinch 07:00-07:50 (Quentin Given); showed at 7.35 in the railway crossing area and had been heard before that by Phil Aylen (Tom Stuart). [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] still present 08:00 & 11:40 at least (per RBA); sighted opposite Anchor & Hope, and at railway underpass (Twitter). Showing well and singing 17:00-18:00, on TV aerial near pub and in riverside brambles, unfazed by jogger running close by.(Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 6+ House Martin, 10 + Swift, 2 singing Meadow Pipit (4 birds), 2 singing Skylark, 3 Little Grebe, Purple Hairstreak (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 4 Reed Warbler (2 singing males), singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel, House Martin, Swift (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon: Centre Court. Pied Wagtail (Simon Worsfold) *Worcester Park: Peregrine Falcon soaring (Bob Smith) 'Tuesday 5th July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, 50+ Swift, 6 House Martin, Reed Bunting, 2 Reed Warbler, 7+ Common Tern. Sparrowhawk (Steve Blake) *Cornmill Meadows: 4 Green Sandpiper, Grasshopper Warbler (James Palmer) *Grovelands Park: 13 Egyptian Goose pr and eleven goslings, 5 Pochard 4m 1f, 14 Tufted Duck 10m 4f, drake Pochard x Tufted Duck hybrid (Robert Callf) *Oakwood Park, N14: 4 Greenfinch 2m 1f and 1 juv very recently fledged (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north at 14:28, 5 Goldfinch, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jackdaw & 10 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Greenshank, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher (Dante Shepherd) *Shoreditch, Paul Street: Grey Wagtail flying back and forth from office rooftops just off Paul Street/Willow Street, near Old Street underground (Charlie Schouten) *St James's Park: Kingfisher at E end of the Lake at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley: Treecreeper, Common Buzzard, 2 Bullfinch, Swallow, 9 Swift, Goldcrest feeding young, usual Chiffchaff, Blackcap and Whitethroat (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] calling and visible in area marked red on map below by Jamie 7.15-30 (Marcus Mitchell) Still showing at 11.45 (Chris Gibson) In the afternoon it showed well on the other side of the railway track, opposite the Anchor & Hope pub (Conrad Ellam) still here by the pub 18:18hrs (Neville Smith). Still singing at around 7pm, showed twice, and then promptly disappeared, didn't see it again. Got a dodgy recording: http://www.xeno-canto.org/325787 (Andrew McCafferty) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow Wagtail, Little Ringed Plover, Coal Tit, Egyptian Goose, 2 Stock Dove, 2 House Martin amongst ~150 Swift (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 4th July 2016' *Alexandra Park: 15+ House Martin, Common Tern Wood Green Res 1745, also 7 Black-headed Gulls west (Bob Watts) *Barbican: Jay sitting on office building (Alan Lewis) *Enfield Chase Station: Grey Wagtail carrying food (Robert Callf). *Mile End Park: Reed Warbler singing from Meath bridge reed bed (Bob Watts) *St James's Park: Kingfisher time I've seen one here since the one that stayed Sept 2014-Feb 2015 (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Marshes: m [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] still 0700 but more mobile (Jamie Partridge via Twitter); showing well 0915, 1030 (Chris Farthing); still present 1pm then flew off towards res's, along rail track (Dan Barrett); The most favoured spot for this bird today was almost directly opposite the Anchor and Hope Pub 161m (measured google map distance) away in the isolated clump of Sallow on the north marsh, from which the bird made repeated sorties to other parts of the marsh and roof tops/aeriels on the houses near the pub. I think this is its base. Showed well up to 14.30 at least (Nick S). Heard singing 14.05 from Sallow clump and again at 14.30 when scarlet features visible through scope (Bob Husband, Robin Morden, Peter ? et al) *Wanstead Flats: Reed Bunting with young, Coal Tit with young, singing Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat, Hobby, 6+ House Martin, 10+ Swift, singing Skylark and Meadow Pipit, 10+ Ringlets (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler plus young birds calling, Nuthatch calling, 2 Great Crested Grebe on Heronry – no sign of young on Shoulder of Mutton, 2 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Little Egret, few Swifts (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow-legged Gull, Little Ringed Plover, Egyptian Goose, 5 Black-headed Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 3rd July 2016' *Amwell: Great White Egret (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper & 3 Little Egret (Andrew Self), as above and 2 Common Sandpiper ,Kingfisher, 5+ Reed Warbler, singing Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park-near Brixton: Peregrine high up fast stoop towards Brixton, f Sparrowhawk seen at same time, 2 Swift round ponds at 6:15pm (Michael Mac) *Chigwell (undisclosed site): territorial male Yellow Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Cranford CP: 3 Little Owls, 1 ad, 2 juvs (Wendy Marks & Sue Giddens) *East India Dock Basin: 7 Shelduck, 1 male Teal, 12 Tufted, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-headed Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy over the river, 2 well grown young Herring Gulls on nearby rooftop, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 4 pairs Reed Warbler + 14 juvs, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Enfield Island Village: 2 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (Martin Shepherd) *Gunpowder Park: 4 Reed Bunting, 7 Skylark, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch, 5 Ringlet, 4 Small Heath (Martin Shepherd) *Greenway, adjacent to West Ham stadium: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel on Big Yellow storage chimney, first for a while: 20+ Linnet, 6 Blackcap, Whitethroat (Harry Harrison) *KGV Reservoir: 15 Common Sandpaper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *Leyton, Marsh Lane: Spotted Flycatcher on dead trees near factories at 6.45am (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Tern, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Peregrine (2 adult, 1 juv), 2 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove, Red Eared Slider terrapin (Mat Hare) *Oakwood Park, N14: Willow Warbler song switching 19:15 (Robert Callf) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 5 ad Little Ringed Plover near Greenway (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Pied Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Grey Heron, Jackdaw, Collared Dove & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Stocker's Lake, Rickmansworth: Cetti's warbler heard briefly, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Red Kite, Goldeneye, Oystercatcher, Little Egret, Swallow, Goldcrest (Tim Rymer). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel (1 carrying vole), 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover (ad + juv), c30 Stock Dove, 2 Little Owl together, 70+ Swift, 6+ Skylark, 7 Swallow (1 juv + 3 ad at stables), 2 Meadow Pipit (1 collecting insects on ground so presume with young + second bird displaying well away from other, so maybe 2 pr), Nuthatch, 2 fledged families Whitethroat, Rook over, singing Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, 6 Ringlet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Walthamstow Marshes: m [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] c1900-21:15 at least singing & showing (Jamie Partridge et al) Park at Lea Bridge Rd riding school E10 7QL. Walk North along concrete track on the West side of the paddocks, view from the North side of the railway bridge looking to the area to the South-east. This is an inaccessible piece of scrub but bird does perch up when singing. I will add a picture to the wiki. Blue circle to park, blue path to take, gold star to view, red circle is where the bird is. (Paul Whiteman) Pictures here: https://mobile.twitter.com/jarpartridge/status/749714234397818880 video: https://mobile.twitter.com/leevalleybirder/status/749829968465653760 *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Common Sandpiper, Pair Peregrine, Pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, brood of Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) *Yeading Brook meadows: singing Skylark, singing Reed Bunting, 2 Marbled White (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 2nd July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 7+ Common Tern, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Swifts early, Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Reed Bunting all singing (Brent Birders) *Fulham Reach: 2 Little Egret (over Thames), Kestrel (1st one for a few years, over Bayonne Park) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenford UB6: low flying Red Kite seen from garden 18.00- alerted to its presence by yelping Herring Gull (Neil Anderson) *Horsenden Hill: Hobby, brief burst of song by Cetti's Warbler (Paradise Fields), 12 species of butterfly in less than ideal conditions including 3 White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 20 Ringlet + 9 Marbled White; first Common Darter (immature) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *KGV Reservoir: Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: juvenile Peregrine over main lake first thing, Whimbrel main lake but flighty, 2 Redshank wader scrape, 2 Common Sandpiper reservoir lagoon, 2 singing Chiffchaff, numerous singing Reed Warbler, displaying Great Crested Grebe, singing Reed Bunting (Martin Honey, B. Page, T. Wright) *Swanscombe Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler reeling, 2 Great Crested Grebe flew upriver, 25 Common Terns, 2 Little Egret, 4 Cetti's Warbler; also 140+ Pyramidal Orchid (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley: male Reed Bunting, 25 Swift, 2 Rook, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Whitethroat, plus Ringlet and Marbled White (Ian Ellis) *Victoria Park: pair of Common Sandpipers at West Lake, nesting Great Crested Grebes and Sparrowhawks (Harry Harrison) *West Harrow: 2 Black-headed Gulls - first returning birds of "Autumn"? (Alex Massey) 'Friday 1st July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 5+ Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 1 Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed warbler, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 House Martin, 1 Stock Dove, about a dozen Swifts (M Kirkland) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 4 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: Mixed flock of ca. 15 Sand Martin and House Martin over the main changing rooms at 09:30, 1 Little Egret flying N along the Old R Lea nearby (Alastair Dent) *Jefferys Road-Stockwell: House Sparrow flock of 40, some fledglings being fed (Michael Mac) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 7 adult Common Tern with 3 young, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, male Blackcap, 3 Reed Warbler with Lots of Young, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hammersmith Bridge, Thames North-East shore: 2 Little Egret feeding (A Buxton). *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap feeding young, 2 Common Tern, 2 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Mandarin Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush, 6+ Teal, Whitethroat, Whimbrel - attempted to sleep on main lake island, flew W approx 4.15pm, usual mix of Sand Martins, House Martins & Swifts (Mat Hare) *Middlesex Filter Beds: juvenile Grass Snake and a rather squashed Hedgehog on Lea Bridge Road, sad to see but encouraging they are about, first one I've seen in London in 16 yrs (Marcus Mitchell) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 5 Goldfinch, 7 Swift, 2 Herring Gull & 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Confirmed Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker and Starling breeding. Pictures on . Starling has been 'rung'. Any BTO ringers in area? (Richard Francis).'' Hi Richard, one of my breeding Starlings has a ring & as you know, I am only down the road (JR). Hi J, I've a breeder with a ring as well. It was attacking the feeder with the young one. Counted three 'rung' Starlings at once last winter,®. *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Shelduck, 3 Black-headed Gull, Coal Tit, Little Egret (Chris Farthing) '''Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}